<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【精靈寶可夢】Nobody knows why（赤綠） by Graybi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607376">【精靈寶可夢】Nobody knows why（赤綠）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi'>Graybi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>還是不太會用這種分段風格</p><p>等待洗衣服時的短打</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ookido Green | Blue Oak &amp; Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【精靈寶可夢】Nobody knows why（赤綠）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>還是不太會用這種分段風格</p><p>等待洗衣服時的短打</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1。<br/>
沒人知道事情是怎樣發生，何時開始，即便是兩位當事人。</p><p>2。<br/>
赤紅輸給阿響那天打了通電話給青綠。青綠沒刪除赤紅的手機，所以他馬上就知道打來的是他。<br/>
「我輸了。」<br/>
「哈？」<br/>
「……」<br/>
「喔。這樣呀。」<br/>
平日伶牙俐齒的前冠軍花了點時間才意會到童年好友暨現任冠軍的意思。<br/>
「……」<br/>
「……」<br/>
「那……」<br/>
青綠合上行李箱，拉上拉鏈。<br/>
「我要回卡洛斯，要一起嗎？」</p><p>一直到多年以後，他也不知道自己當時為什麼會如此提議。</p><p>3。<br/>
赤紅答應了。</p><p>二人約在翌日早上十點，在常青道館的後院見，這一插曲使青綠的出發時間較原來的晚了半天。</p><p>先到約定地點的是赤紅。闊別三年的二人交換了個點頭當是招呼。</p><p>大比鳥不太高興和噴火龍同飛，但耐住了脾氣。</p><p>「你要嗎？」<br/>
起飛前，青綠把一根能量棒遞給了赤紅。赤紅點頭後伸手接下。</p><p>飛行期間，二人沒有對話，旅途中耳邊響起的除了風聲，就是青綠要大比鳥別一直搶頭位的勸止聲。<br/>
</p><p>
「你幹麼笑得這麼噁心……」<br/>
二人降落到卡洛斯的大地時，青綠皺著臉問。<br/>
對自己表情無自覺的赤紅睜了睜眼睛，"我笑了嗎？"，他在心中自問。<br/>
「笑了，而且笑得很噁心。」<br/>
從他表情讀出他所想的青綠回答。</p><p>4。<br/>
青綠知道自己會有段時間回不了卡洛斯，所以他小公寓中的家具都蓋上了白色防塵布。<br/>
「自便，防塵布丟地上就好。」<br/>
說後，他就走向房間整理行李。他沒整理多久，在他回到客廳中時，防塵布們都整齊整齊地在桌上疊成一壘。赤紅坐在沙發上，正一臉好奇地環視他的房間。<br/>
</p><p>
「帶你出去熟悉一下？」<br/>
青綠拿起放在鞋櫃頂的鑰匙後問，知道對方一定會答應的他沒等待回答出現就逕自穿起鞋子。</p><p>5。<br/>
研究所所在的密阿雷市是世上人口最多的大城市，租金高昂，所以青綠並沒有選擇居住於此，而是步行可至研究所的城郊居住區。這居住區麻雀雖小，但該有的全都有。在帶赤紅熟悉周邊的同時，青綠替他和自己添購了一些生活用品。雖然是位於卡洛斯中心地帶附近的小區，但因關都及鄰近的城都、豐緣和神奧都有著源遠流長的寶可夢對戰傳統，相關人才眾多，加上卡洛斯和伽勒爾僅是隔海相望，所以即便不會講卡洛斯語都不會構成太大的生活問題。<br/>
「反正你就算是在關都也不講話的。」<br/>
赤紅瞪了一眼為自己介紹新環境的青綠，青綠得戚地笑了。</p><p>二人在卡洛斯的第一頓飯是在小區中的一間家庭餐廳中解決。</p><p>6。<br/>
小鎮生活並不難適應，赤紅沒一星期便能在小區行動自如。</p><p>一天回家，青綠注意到鞋櫃上多了塊小白板，<br/>
「你寫到要做到，我不想報警找人。」<br/>
他盯住它一陣後轉頭朝走來的赤紅說。</p><p>赤紅的表情很是訝異。<br/>
「哼。」<br/>
青綠把視線轉回白板。<br/>
「這小鎮能困得住你才有鬼。」<br/>
「總之，規矩只有這個。犯了就麻煩你搬出去。」<br/>
屋主再次把視線轉回帶白板回來的人身上。</p><p>7。<br/>
一般來說是三到五天，偶爾會七天。有時候會超過白板上的時間，這時候青綠會收到電郵。</p><p>"後天"</p><p>"再一天"</p><p>"能明天回來嗎？"<br/>
"白癡嗎？"<br/>
"晚餐想吃什麼？"<br/>
"最晚中午"<br/>
"那我買點麵包？"<br/>
"煙燻鮭魚三明治 洋蔥多一點"<br/>
"少得寸進尺"<br/>
第二天中午，赤紅回到家時，青綠已前往研究所。鞋櫃上的白板簡潔地寫著"冰箱"兩個字。</p><p>"好冰"<br/>
"那就別吃"<br/>
那天研究所的工作結束後，青綠到家品店買了個保溫盒。回家時，等待他的是一桌子久違的關都家常菜。</p><p>8。<br/>
赤紅的外出修行是無關日子的。</p><p>八月中旬過半，青綠整理下學年的時間安排時注意到八月底的一個日子。<br/>
"想過生日嗎？"<br/>
過了兩小時都沒回覆，但本說要到八月底才回來的人在當晚就開了他公寓的門。<br/>
「你生日還久的呢。」<br/>
躺在沙發上看小說的青綠可沒打算給這白吃白住的準備什麼生日派對。</p><p>赤紅坐到沙發前的白色長毛地毯，靠上沙發軟墊的邊緣。青綠愛在沙發上平躺，小公寓沒多放一組沙發的空間，所以他買了張厚實軟墊和抱枕放在沙發前。赤紅黑色的頭髮長長了，搔得青綠癢癢的。<br/>
「和你去古香鎮？」<br/>
青綠合上小說，側過頭問。<br/>
「水族館。」<br/>
「你竟然知道。」<br/>
躺在沙發上的人失笑。</p><p>那時，二人的距離近到不時能交換鼻息，卻什麼都沒發生。</p><p>9。<br/>
突破點是青綠的十八歲生日。</p><p>那天大伙為他辦了場生日派對，不喜這種交際模式的赤紅也賞面出席。早就破了酒戒的青綠因正式成年而喝得比平時要多一些，但離喝醉仍差很遠。<br/>
「很無聊嗎？」<br/>
一曲電音結束後，被現場氣氛和酒精弄得飄飄然的他跌坐到一直默默喝柳橙汁的赤紅身旁。</p><p>那時他的意識很清醒。</p><p>赤紅搖搖頭。<br/>
「嘻嘻，再給我玩半小時！」<br/>
青綠親上赤紅臉頰時，只是把這當成向家人表示"愛意"——不摻雜半點情慾那種——的方式。</p><p>然而……</p><p>輪轉的七色幻彩光片，在他走遠時扣住他手肘的勁度，勁度主人眼中的熾熱情感都使一切發酵變質。</p><p>青綠張開雙腿跪到赤紅大腿兩側，雙手扶住他的肩膀。<br/>
「柳橙汁也能醉？」<br/>
赤紅安靜地對上他的目光。沒喝進一滴酒的人眼眶和喝了一打以上的人同樣濕潤。<br/>
「再半小時。」<br/>
青綠俯身在他耳邊輕聲交代後，滑出扶在自己腰上的掌心，回到絢爛喧囂的舞池。</p><p>回程時，二人分別坐在赤紅召來的計程車後座兩側，互不相看，一言不發。<br/>
</p><p>雪色街景徐徐往後退去，四周一片靜悄悄。</p><p>因為清楚知道環境氣氛使然的衝動在離開後往往能得到緩解，所以當自己落在計程車後座中央的手被對側那人的手覆上時，青綠不由得露出了會心的微笑。</p><p>他很久沒如此期待快點到家。</p><p>二人的第一次交合是從門廊開始到那張白色長毛地毯上結束。<br/>
</p><p>初冬雪夜寒冷但不滲人，青綠的公寓又有中央暖氣，很是適合和戀人在厚實軟墊上赤身裸體相擁到翌日天明。</p><p>10。<br/>
陽光從棕櫚婆娑的葉片間灑落在海灘的黃沙上。<br/>
「好熱……」<br/>
炎熱是阿羅拉的特色，雖說宜人，但長年生活在高緯度地區的青綠還是更喜歡清涼一點的天氣。他躺在太陽傘下的沙灘椅上，懶洋洋的，一點活力都擠不出來。</p><p>即使閉著眼，豔陽的光仍能到達眼底，青綠不太懂享受這種狀況。抬起手臂格擋，暗是暗下來了，但還是很熱，懶得抬起另一隻手的他用格擋那隻手撥開落到臉上煩人的頭髮。</p><p>過了會，煩人的光突兀地消失，依然感到熾熱的皮膚表示著並不是因為有厚重的雲層飄過。青綠從手臂下看去，一道身影和兩根冰淇淋。<br/>
「太慢了。」<br/>
青綠在熱浪中坐起，扣住那人的手臂下拉，咬了一口那手上的冰淇淋，甜而不膩的香草口味，他喜歡這個。</p><p>赤紅和他始終沒有作出類似官宣的行為，但沒人因他倆牽著手出現在眼前面而驚訝，大家最常給出的感想是︰喔！終於呀！
</p><p>
此時，二人會轉向彼此，在對方眼中讀出︰"又是這樣"後，露出有著點點尷尬和海量甜蜜的笑容。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>